


P

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, PWP, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finally gets his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P

He’d finally convinced Karkat into going along with his kink. He’d grumbled about it and flicked Sollux off, but had agreed and that was what he’d wanted.

He’s been holding it all day and looks uncomfortable by now.  Sollux figures they’d held it off long enough, and even though Karkat looks cute like this, he can’t be that cruel. He leads Karkat to their room and pushes him against the wall. Taking his face in hand and tilting down to kiss him. Karkat whines and kisses back, blush growing on his face when Sollux slides his tongue into his mouth.

Sollux presses his hand against Karkat’s bulge and he whines louder. Sollux smirks and kisses along Karkat jaw nipping on it lightly with his teeth.

“You look so cute like this KK.” He whispers against his lover’s ear and Karkat whimpers as Sollux presses his hand firmly against his bulge.

Karkat would usually say something about being called cute, but he’s too busy concentrating on the feeling of Sollux’s hand on his bulge and the need to pee.

Sollux chuckles and Karkat watches as he bends down, lifting his shirt along the way leaving kisses along his stomach as he gets on his knees.

“I bet you’ve been desperate for hours.” He unbuttons Karkat’s jeans and slides them down. “Being so good and holding it all in just for me.” He sees a damp spot in his underwear and knows that Karkat can’t hold on much longer.

He feels his own bulge coming to life as the spot spreads a little further. He looks up and Karkat’s biting at his lower lip and his face is red with embarrassment.

Sollux rubs one hand along the front and runs his other hand around Karkat’s waist, squeezes his ass softly, and smirks when Karkat whines again.

He pushes his hand against Karkat’s ass and he gets the hint, leaning his lower half closer to Sollux. He can smell the light scent of piss already and it sends a jolt of lust through him.

He places both hands on the sides of Karkat’s underwear and slowly slides them down. Just enough to free his bulge so he can hold onto it, causing Karkat to moan.

“You can let go now KK.” He looks so embarrassed and even though Sollux knows he is painfully full, he doesn’t let go right away. “Come on KK, for me.”

Karkat nods and closes his eyes leaning his head back against the wall.

The stream starts off slow and his underwear fills with warm piss, and Sollux feels another ping of lust run over him as the scent of piss enters his nose. The stream speeds up and it’s running down Karkat’s thighs, warm and wet, and Sollux places his hand there so it runs over his fingers and he wets his lips as he looks from Karkat’s face to his bulge and it’s almost too much.

“Fuck KK.” Karkat moans from Sollux’s words and pushes forward a bit more.

The scent is all around, it’s intoxicating and Sollux can feel as it splashes against his cheek and the temptation to taste is too strong. He presses his tongue against Karkat’s piss soaked underwear and Karkat grabs his hair, moaning loudly as Sollux sweeps his tongue over him again and again letting the piss run into his mouth.

It’s so hot and inviting and Sollux moans as piss runs down his shirt. He undoes his jeans and pulls his bulges free gripping them tightly and he’s so close already.

“Fuck you’re so hot KK.” He groans as the stream slows down.

He leans back and Karkat’s face is completely red and he looks so fuckable. He bids Karkat towards him and Karkat drops to his knees, latching their mouths together tasting his own piss on Sollux’s tongue and it drives him crazy.

He moans into the kiss and bulks his hips as Sollux rubs his hand against his nook and it’s so hot.

Sollux presses against Karkat and the stream trickles off and Karkat completely empties himself.

He tugs at Karkat’s underwear and Karkat sits back into the puddle of hot piss, and helps Sollux get his clothes off as quick as possible. They’re finally off and Sollux doesn’t waste anytime scooting forward to grab onto Karkat’s waist and pulls his lover towards him.

The puddle of piss is warm against Karkat’s ass and is splashes as he shifts his hips, widening his legs as Sollux pushes forward, his bulges drawn to the heat of his nook and pushing into him.

His thrust are erratic and clumsy, his hands slippery and wet and this position is anything but comfortable. But they are so gone, and it feels so good, the scent of fresh piss pushing them both closer to the edge.

Sollux comes hard and fast yelling out Karkat’s name, gripping his hips harshly. Karkat tugs him down into a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth and Karkat doesn’t last much longer before he’s coming hard and his entire body is trembling from the force of it.

They’re both breathing erratically and hearts are pounding as they come down from their high.

“Damn that was hot.” Sollux finally says and Karkat still looks embarrassed as hell. “Come on KK, I know you thought so too.” He teases.

“Yeah okay, I did, but now we’re both soaked in piss and we smell.” He mutters under his breath.

Sollux grins and he knows that Karkat enjoyed it from that reaction alone.

“I’m thinking tomorrow we can try it again.” He whispers and Karkat’s eyes widen a fraction. “What do you say KK?”

It doesn’t take long for Karkat to say yes, and Sollux smirks at that.


End file.
